DP: Danielle Returns
by Cartoonaddict
Summary: Danny must try to defeat Vlad, who has come back to conquer Earth while worrying about the dangers of being with Sam, AND having to help his cousin Danielle.


Danielle Returns

It was a warm, sunny day in Amity Park. It was summer and there were little kids out in their backyards playing in a pool or running through the sprinkler. Adults were out tanning or at the beach and having parties. It was also the first day of July, and Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking down the streets to Nasty Burger, teen hangout.

Tucker was talking about how he was going away for the rest of the month, going to Florida to visit his grandparents, and he was leaving tomorrow. Danny and Sam wanted to buy him whatever he wanted at Nasty Burger before he leaves, they were sure gonna miss him, but Tucker was usually annoying so there was a positive side to this. Tucker got a large Nasty Burger with chili fries and a large cola. He figured he may as well take advantage of this. Danny and Sam weren't too thrilled though, it cost them almost $20.00.

Then they all walked over and sat down at a table. "So Sam, are you going to sign up for the karaoke contest on the 4th?" Danny asked. There was going to be a huge party down on the beach to celebrate the 4th of July and it included a karaoke contest. "Oh, I don't think so, I'm not that good of a singer." Sam admitted. "I bet you're great! You should try it." Danny said. "Well, it's not only that, but I'm also kind of stage fright." Sam said.

Danny thought. "Well, let me hear you sing." Danny said. Sam looked all around at the people Nasty Burger. "Uh…..no thanks." Sam said. "C'mon Sam, I bet you're good, you're pretty much good at everything!" Danny said trying to convince her. "Except at maintaining your anger. You usually always let anger take control of yourself." Tucker said. Danny kicked him in the leg. "Don't help." Danny whispered to Tucker.

"Go ahead." Danny gestured. Sam looked around at everyone again. Then she looked back at Danny and Tucker who were smiling at her and waiting to hear her. "Uh……well…what should I sing?" Sam said feeling nervous. Danny thought. "What about Something More?" Danny said. Sam looked at everyone one more time before she stood up. She had butterflies in the pit of her stomach and wasn't so sure about this. Danny and Tucker gave her a thumbs up. "Ahem……. Monday, hard to wake up! Fill my coffee cup, I'm out the door…" Sam started. She was quiet at first but then got louder, feeling more and more confident. She closed her eyes and continued.

"Yeah the freeway, standin' still today, is gonna make me late, and that's for sure……I'm runnin' outta gas and outta time." She continued. Everyone looked and watched her sing, waiting for the big part. "Never gonna make it there by nine. There's gotta be somethin' more!! Gotta be more than this! I need a little less hard time I need a little more bliss! Gonna take my chances, takin' a chance I might! Find what I'm lookin' there's gotta be somethin' more!!" Sam sang as she felt the great feeling rush through her body.

She opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her in awe. She felt nervous again and looked back to see Danny and Tucker doing the same thing. "Uh heh………how was I?" Sam asked feeling more and more nervous. Everyone suddenly started clapping and cheering, even Tucker and Danny were clapping and cheering. "Sam! That was awesome! I-I didn't know you were THAT good!" Danny said as he stood up and hugged her. She hugged back feeling relieved again.

"So what do you say? You gonna do karaoke?" Danny asked again. "I-I don't know Danny, I mean this was just the Nasty Burger but I don't think I can handle the whole town staring at me." Sam admitted. "C'mon Sam, you'll be great!" Danny said. "I just don't know, let me think about it." Sam said. Danny got a clever look on his face. without having to change into Danny Phantom, he quickly slipped into Sam's body. She shook, she glowed and suddenly she was smiling and her eyes were bright green. She had Danny's voice and said: "I'm done thinking, I'm gonna sign up."

Tucker laughed when he heard Sam/Danny say that. "C'mon Danny, let Sam make her own decision." Tucker said. Sam/Danny laughed. "Okay, ok-" Danny/Sam was interrupted. Sam suddenly started to shake again and glow, her eyes turned red and she reached inside her body. "…Get out…of …..ME!!" She shouted. She quickly pulled Danny out of her body.

She stopped glowing and shaking as her eyes turned back to purple and she had her normal voice back. She covered her stomach and glared at Danny. "Would you please, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! And would you let me make my OWN decisions?" Sam shouted. "Relax Sam, I was just kidding." Danny said.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off and the blue foggy wisp rose from his mouth. He quickly changed into Danny Phantom as the two blue rings appeared out of nowhere around his waist. They waved over his entire body, leaving him in his black and white jumpsuit with his white hair and bright green eyes. He grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew out of the building and up in the air.

Danny saw movement from the corner of his eye towards an alley. He looked but didn't see anything so he flew over there. Danny, Sam and Tucker walked around but didn't see anything, until they noticed a stack of boxes in the back. Danny looked under the shadows of the stack and could barely see anything. He was about to back out until he noticed something. He grabbed it and it felt like a piece of clothing. He brought it out into the light and looked at it. They all looked at it and there was a gray DP symbol on it.

"Where have I seen this before, I mean besides on MY uniform?" Danny said as he thought. Danny then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! It belongs to my cousin Danni!" Danny said. "I wonder what she's doing here, or why the D isn't on her uniform anymore." Tucker said. "Maybe we should go look for her, she could be trying to escape something." Sam said. Danny then picked up her and Tucker and flew off.

Danny saw movement from the corner of his eye again, down towards Amity Park Woods. Quickly, he flew down to see if it was Danielle. Still nothing, Danny was confused. He saw movement again by the back of Nasty Burger and flew down as quick as possible to see whoever it was. He landed and gave Sam and Tucker positions at the other side of the building.

Danny saw something in the shadows behind the dumpster. He neared toward it, he wasn't going to let it escape this time. "Whoever or whatever you are, I wouldn't try to escape, there's nowhere to run!" Danny shouted at the figure in the shadows. Danny neared more and more as he charged up a ghost-ray in his hand, but he then stopped as he heard sobbing. "Uh, hello?" Danny said to the figure. He saw it's head turn but he couldn't quite see the face, for it was still in the shadows. "Danny?" It said. "Danielle?" Danny responded.

The figure stood up and was no longer in the shadows. It revealed Danielle in her human form. Her black hair was blasted and messed up as was the rest of her body. Her clothes were torn and her red hat was missing. She had bruises on her arms and face. "What are you doing here? W-what happened to you?!" Danny asked. "I'm trying to hide from Vlad, he's back!" Danni said, nearly crying. "WHAT?! H-he CAN'T be back!" Danny said in concern. "That's exactly what I thought, and I tried to stop him from coming back to Earth but he beat me terribly! I-I thought I could handle him on my own, but he……he is so much stronger than he used to be!" Danni explained.

"Well, why is he back? Do you know where he is?" Danny asked. "I don't know! Help me, please Danny!" Danielle asked. "Vlad could be anywhere at anytime and I can't take much more of a beating!" Danny grabbed her by the shoulders. "He's not going to hurt you Danielle! I'll protect you, I promise! C'mon let's go back to my place and you can explain what happened there." Danny said. "Can't YOU just fly me?" Danielle asked. "I can't. I need to pick up Tucker and Sam." Danny answered.

"Fine. I'm Going Ghost!" Danielle shouted as the two light blue rings appeared around her waist and waved over her body. They disappeared at her hands and feet and left her standing in her black and gray jumpsuit as it did earlier with Danny. She had black and white gloves, pants, and her white hair and green eyes. The D on her uniform was missing though, as were other parts of her uniform, showing through the rips were a black shirt that she always wore, and white pants were showing under the tears in her jumpsuit pants.

Danny took off to pick up Sam and Tucker and flew back to Danni. "Okay, let's go!" Danny said as the two ghostly cousins flew off in the sky. Danni was wobbling when she flew, for she was so weak. "I'll carry you while Danny carries me, if you're that weak." Sam suggested, feeling sorry for the 12 year old girl. "I'm-I'm fine, I just need to focus." Danielle answered.

Everyone was back at Fenton Works where Danny's parents were down in the lab. "Mom, Dad, we need your help!" Danny said. Jack turned around and gasped. "Maddie look! It's that ghost-kid again, and for some reason he's calling us his parents!" Jack said as he pointed an ecto-blaster to Danny. "JACK!" Maddie yelled in anger. "What?! Oh, right. Sorry about that son, I guess I'm still not used to you being the ghost-kid." Jack said as he pulled the weapon away from Danny. Danny looked at him with an angry yet pathetic face. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry about that Sweetie, what did you need help with?" Maddie asked. "See, um, I never told you guys this but, Vlad sort of made a clone of me, but sort of messed up in a way…" Danny started. "Hey!" Danielle shouted angrily. "Well, you don't look EXACTLY like me do you?!" Danny responded. Danielle kept quiet. "Anyway, Vlad made her and named her Danielle, or Danni with an i for short. She used to be loyal to Vlad until she found out he was just using her and-" Danny was interrupted by Danielle. "-and he has been trying to destroy me since then. I know he left earth some time ago but he's back, I tried to stop him but he is a lot more stronger than he used to be." Danielle said.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Jack asked looking suspiciously at Danni. "Right now, we just need your help to get Danielle better. Oh and mom? Could you sew up her jumpsuit, she took quite a beating and Vlad ruined it a bit." Danny asked handing her the gray D he had found earlier. She nodded.

While Maddie was sewing up her suit, Danielle was resting on the couch, back in her human form. Danny, Sam and Tucker walked over and sat beside her on the sofa. "So did Vlad say anything? Do you have an ideas where he might have gone or why he's back?" Danny asked. Danielle opened her tired, blue eyes. "I think he might be trying to get revenge on you, your family and friends, or possibly the whole world." Danni answered.

"Where exactly were you fighting him anyway?" Tucker asked. "Yeah, and I thought you were a lot stronger now since Danny helped stabilize you." Sam said. "I was fighting him up in the sky, just above Elmerton. And I AM strong but………he's a lot more powerful now. He even has a new power!" Danielle answered. The three teenagers gasped. "What power did he have?!" Danny asked with concern. "Something called, I think it was a…..Ghostly Wail?" Danni said trying to remember. Danny gasped. "Wait, how did he get that power?! Th-that's MY power!" Danny said with bigger concern.

"Like I said, I don't know much. He didn't even speak, I just couldn't defend the people." Danni answered. "Defend them? Wait, you mean Vlad was terrorizing the citizens?" Danny asked. He suddenly gasped. "Valerie!" he shouted with great concern now. Without saying anything more, Danny flew out of the lab and into the sky.

He looked and saw smoke coming from the horizon, down towards Elmerton. He quickly flew to Elmerton and looked in horror as he saw the building had been turned to rubble, bodies laying up and down the street, cars flipped and crashed, trees knocked down and smoke coming from buildings that were on fire. Danny flew around and didn't see anybody. He flew around to Valerie's apartment building, which was also turned to rubble. He quickly flew down and started digging through the rocks and stones of the fallen walls. "Valerie! A-are you in there?!" Danny shouted almost crying.

He didn't get any response, that made him panic and dig faster. He lifted the huge stones of rubble with his strength. He lifted one more and finally saw something. He saw Valrie's arm. He gasped. "VALERIE!" he shouted again almost crying. He lifted the stones that toppled on Valerie until he saw her body. Her fancy black and red suit was on. Danny looked to the side and saw her that her hover-craft was crashed and broken into smaller pieces.

Valerie was unconscious and had bruises all over her body. Danny lifted her body. "Valerie!! Say something! Anything!" Danny shouted as a couple tears ran down his face. Valerie didn't open her eyes but she muttered something quietly. "Daddy……" she whispered. Danny could barely hear her but then realized what she said and gasped. "Oh man! Your dad!" he said. He gently set Valerie down on the ground and ran back up to the pile of rubble. He kept lifting stones of the fallen building until he saw another arm. Danny lifted all of the stones until it revealed Valerie's dad.

Danny quickly picked him up, ran back to Valerie and picked her up as he flew them back to Fenton Works. "Here, take them, help in any way you can and I'll be right back!" Danny said to his parents as he landed Valerie and her dad on the sofa. He quickly flew back out of the building and back to Elmerton. He dug through many piles of rubble of fallen buildings. He found a couple people and flew them all to a hospital in Amity Park.

But just to make sure he didn't miss anybody, he flew back to Elmerton and looked some more. In the distance, he heard little voices calling for help. Danny took off and located where the voices were coming from. He heard them under a giant stone of rubble. He lifted the stone which was incredibly heavy, even for him. He was sweating and clenching his teeth together and closing his eyes tightly. He opened one eye and saw two little kids that were under the stone and looking up at him. "C'mon…….hurry!" Danny said to the kids. There was a boy and a girl and they were both just staring at him in awe.

"It- It's Danny Phantom! He's my hero!" The little boy said with glee. "Yeah it's me! Now……hurry up and……….get out! I don't know……..how much…..how much longer I can hold this thing!" Danny said as his arms and legs started to feel weaker. But instead the little kids ran up and hugged Danny at his waist. They squeezed him for they loved him so much.

Danny suddenly started to shake and his lips started to quiver. The little boy looked at him in confusion. "Are you alright Mr. Phantom?" he asked. "Yeah you're shaking a lot." The little girl said. Danny was too busy trying to focus on his strength to respond. The boy was confused, but he then looked and saw that his hand was on the side just above Danny's waist. The boy looked back up at Danny as he squeezed his side again.

Danny was now snickering and was feeling even weaker. He began to fall a little lower for the stone was so heavy. "Please! Just get off……..get off me and………save yourselves! I can't hold this thing……….much……longer!" Danny told the two kids. The little girl was confused too. She started squeezing his sides over and over. Danny was falling even lower and was snickering through his clenched teeth. "Stop that! Now c'mon!........hurry up and……..get out while you can!" Danny yelled at the two kids.

Suddenly, they both got evil smiles on their faces and their eyes lashed to red. They suddenly had a familiar voice as they talked at the exact same time and stood next to each other. "We don't want to Daniel. We're your biggest fans and want to stay here with you." They said. Danny was confused. "Wait a minute, that voice. You two sound almost like *gasp* Vlad!" Danny said in concern.

Two Vlads then slipped out from the two little kids. Then the two Vlads banded together into one main Vlad. "Yes Daniel it's me and I'm back! And I finally figured out one of your weaknesses! But the bad news for you is, you can't put down that heavy stone when I use your weakness or these two adorable little kids will be crushed!" Vlad said as he laughed an evil laugh.

Danny was shaking even more, he couldn't hold it up much longer. "What are you……..talking about…….Plasmius?!........What weakness?.............and what are…..what are you doing here?!" Danny managed to say. Vlad said nothing, all he did was multiply himself into two Vlads. They both slipped back into the bodies of the two little kids and their eyes lashed from red, back to their original colors, as did their voices. "We love you Danny! We're your biggest fans!" The little girl said. "What are you doing Plasmius?" Danny asked. The kids said nothing but they each walked up to Danny and positioned their fingers at his sides. "Should've seen that comin'." Danny said to himself.

"You know Vlad, I don't even need to hang onto this thing anymore!" Danny said with a clever smile on his face. Then Danny used his strength to throw the stone far, far away from Elmerton. The two kids' eyes lashed back to red and had Plasmius' voice back. "Oh yeah, I forgot you could just do that. No matter! I WILL find a time to use your weakness against you! And you and your entire family, except for Maddie of course, shall all pay!" The kids said. The two Vlads slipped back out of the kids' bodies and banded together into one Vlad again. "Tah." Vlad said as he threw his cape around him and disappeared into a pink ball of fog.

Danny flew back to Fenton Works where his parents were trying to revive Valerie and her dad. They got washcloths, got them wet and put them on their foreheads. Danny changed back into his human form and walked over to the sofa where Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Danielle were waiting. He put his hand on his head and sat down to rest. "Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked. "I don't know, I'm just tired and confused. Vlad says he knows my weakness but, I have no idea what he's talking about." Danny explained. As he closed his eyes to rest them. Danny explained everything that had just happened to the group and they listened to every word carefully. Sam actually thought the part with the little kids was cute.

"Aww, Danny has two new little fans willing to be his side-kicks." Sam teased. Danny looked at her with an annoyed face. "I already told you, it was Vlad!" Danny snapped at her. "Woah, what's your problem?" Sam asked. "I-I'm just tired." Danny answered. "Wait a minute Danny, didn't you say that it kind of tickled a bit when those kids hugged you?" Jazz asked. "Uh….yeah. So?" Danny answered. "Did you start laughing in any way?" Jazz asked. "Sort of." "Well, THAT is what Vlad is talking about. He thinks that tickling is your weakness!" Jazz explained.

Danny gasped. Tucker just laughed. "How would something as harmless as THAT be considered a weakness?" Tucker laughed. "You guys don't know about Danny's sensitivity." Jazz answered. "You mean, like depression?" Tucker asked. "No. I mean like……. Let's call it feeling sensitivity." (cause I don't know what type of sensitivity tickling is) Jazz answered. Danny felt embarrassed to have his sister explain something like THAT at a time like THIS. "So you're saying Danny is very…..uh…sensitive?" Sam asked. "Immensely!" Jazz answered. "Okay Jazz, they get it! We all get it! You can stop now!" Danny told her in anger.

"Danny don't you see? This is bad, VERY bad, if Vlad uses a weakness like that against you, what are you going to do?" Sam asked. "I don't know." Danny said. "Oh come on! I STILL don't think that something as stupid as feeling can be a weakness of a superhero!" Tucker shouted. "Well it IS!" Danny answered in frustration. "Let's just see! Let's see if you can't pick up that table while Sam tickles you where ever!" Tucker shouted back. Danny suddenly felt uncomfortable, as did Sam. She shook her head no and spoke up. "Aren't you supposed to be packing for your trip tomorrow?!" "Oh yeah, I'll see you guys in a couple weeks! Danny, beat Vlad and don't let him get to you. Sam, do good in the karaoke contest, if you even enter I mean." Tucker said before he quickly ran out of Danny's house and back to his own.

Danny laid back down on the couch, feeling exhausted. Sam, Jazz and Danni felt a little sorry for him. But then they decided to leave him alone for a while and see if they could help out with Valerie and her dad. Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off again. Danny slowly got up, thinking that it wasn't a big deal, and changed back into Danny Phantom. He flew up and phased through the walls until he was outside. He floated down to the ground and stood there, looking around. He didn't see anything.

But then he saw Paulina walking his way. "Hi Danny." She said in her Spanish accent. "Are you okay? You look tired." She asked. "I…..just had a long day." Danny answered. "Plus, my back and shoulders are killing me after lifting something a while ago." "Well, I've taken massage classes back when I used to live in Mexico." Paulina said, getting her flirty face on. Danny read her look though. "Paulina, you know I'm Sam's boyfriend." Danny said.

"Oh Danny, all I want to do is help you, and possibly feel those big, strong muscles of yours." Said Paulina. Danny thought. "Fine." He said, acting grumpy knowing that Sam wasn't going to like hearing about this. Paulina came over and started to massage his shoulders. Her soft, warm hands gently squeezed and pushed on them. Danny then felt relaxed. His eyes drooped and he got a smile on his face. Danny knew that Sam didn't want him to even be near Paulina but her massage felt SO good.

And before he knew it, Danny's back was hunched over and he felt lazy. He felt like he was about to kick his leg just as a dog would when it would be scratched. Paulina giggled at his lazy, relaxed face and started to massage his back, which felt even better. He felt so good, so lazy that he thought he was about to fall flat on the ground from hunching over so much. But then Paulina did something on his back that suddenly made it hurt a little.

Danny stood back up straight and see if he could stretch it out. "Danny, no!" Paulina said when she knew what he was doing. But Danny then already stretched and suddenly his back cracked and it suddenly hurt even more, but not too much. "Uh heh, I can't move." Danny said nervously. His arms weren't out much but his back was curved upward and he was completely frozen like that. Paulina sighed in frustration. "Never stretch something out when someone is massaging you!" Paulina answered. "Well, is there any kind of way to undo this?" Danny asked.

"Well, there is ONE way. But you're not going to like it." Paulina answered. "Why?" Danny asked. Paulina grabbed her arm in nervousness, wondering how he would react when she answered. "Uh, well,…………….it may involve something gross and creepy." Paulina said. "What is it?" Danny asked, very confused. "Well, in Mexico, the way we would heal something like this……um, we would kind of train tarantulas to move in a proper way to undo these sort of things." Paulina answered. "Wait, so…..you need to put a giant, hairy spider on my back?!" Danny asked in a confused, yet freaked out voice. Paulina nodded.

Danny was really freaked out, he hated spiders or any kind of bugs. "So uh…….do you have one?" Danny asked feeling a little uncomfortable. Paulina nodded. She pulled it out from behind her as the big, hairy creature sat in her hand. Danny's eyes got wide, it was even creepier in person. "His name is Jose, and he used to belong to my papa!" Paulina said with a smile on her face. "Jose here, knows how to perform healing massages, just like all the others in my old village!"

Paulina then walked over and pulled out Danny's collar. "Wait what are you doing?! Don't put that thing down my shirt!" Danny said. "Danny, we need to do this right. You want to move again don't you?" Paulina asked. Danny looked at her, then the tarantula, then back at her. He shook his head no. Paulina rolled her eyes. She walked over and opened up his collar again. Danny turned his head and he saw the giant spider right in his face. "AAH!" Danny shrieked.

Paulina couldn't help but laugh at that. "Relax Danny, it was just a joke." Paulina said as she continued to laugh. She pulled the spider away from his face and slipped it down his shirt. Danny didn't even feel anything, the spider just sat at the bottom of the back of his waist. "Why isn't he doing anything?" Danny asked. Paulina clapped her hands and Danny suddenly felt movement.

It felt like the spider was trying to turn itself in some direction. The movement of the hairy creature made Danny start snickering. He felt some sort of tapping on his back. "Uh, what is he doing?" Danny asked. "He's massaging you Danny." Paulina answered as she giggled. Danny then felt the spider's hairy arms rub up against his spine. This tickled to Danny and he was trying to hold in his laughter. The spider started to climb up his spine to reach other places. Danny started snickering again. Paulina giggled again. " A little ticklish are you Danny?" she asked. Danny tried more and more to hold in his laugh, but the hairy arms crawling over his back made it so hard.

The spider started to tap Danny's back again. Danny was biting his lip and closing his eyes. Suddenly, there was a loud snap and his arms came all the way back down to his body. He lifted them and flexed his muscles. "Hey, I can move my arms again!" Danny said with a smile. "It's working, but your back still isn't in the proper posture, so Jose is going to have to continue." Paulina said. When Danny heard that, he all of the sudden wasn't happy anymore.

Paulina clapped her hands again and muttered something in Spanish to the spider. "Buen chico! Ahora mejorar la postura de vuelta!" she said. Danny then felt more movement in the back of his shirt. It felt like the spider was climbing up his spine more, but slightly to the right where his shoulder blade was. Danny felt two hairy arms start tapping the shoulder blade. Danny was now shaking and trying once again to hold in his laughter. The spider then used two more of it's arms and started tapping faster. Danny bit his lip again and was whining every now and then.

The spider moved to Danny's other shoulder blade and he snickered again when it did. The spider did the same thing to his other shoulder. Paulina thought Danny was cute when he was ticklish. Danny even fought the erg to reach in and grab the spider and squash it, but he knew that Paulina would never forgive him if he did, plus, he wanted to be able to move again. The tarantula climbed farther up Danny's spine, almost at his neck.

Jose started rubbing his arms up against Danny's spine again. Danny almost burst out laughing, he stuttered and shook, a big smile on his face. "……Paulina……..how much……..longer?!" He managed to ask. "Not long Danny." she answered. The tarantula rubbed even harder and Danny was now laughing, but not that loud or out of control. "Aahahahahaha! Paulinhahahaha! Get this thing out of my shirt!" Danny managed to say. Paulina continued to giggle at Danny's reaction. Danny continued to laugh while to spider continued to rub.

Suddenly, they heard a terribly angry voice. "DANNY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" it shouted. Danny and Paulina turned to see Sam walking their way. Her eyes were filled with rage and she gritted her teeth. She got up in Paulina's face and growled at her. "Leave……him alone!" she growled. Paulina stepped back and tripped Danny. He fell to the ground and started laughing really hard. He covered his body with his arms and rolled over.

The spider was startled and out of control. It started running all around Danny's upper body, trying to find it's way out. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAULINA! G-GET THIS THING OUT OF ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny shrieked. Sam walked over to him, she was confused but more angry. She picked up Danny as he stood and continued to wrap his arms around his body and laugh. The eight big hairy legs ran around all over Danny's back and he shrieked with laughter. "AHAHAHAHA! GET IT OFF ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He screamed. Sam pulled out Danny's collar and reached down his shirt. Her hand chased the spider all around and made Danny laugh even more until she finally caught it.

She didn't know what she was grabbing but she pulled it out and screamed. "AAAH! Why was this….this….THING down your shirt?!" Sam asked. She handed it back to Paulina as she hugged it to her body. Sam yelled at Paulina to leave so she did.

Danny was too busy catching his breath to answer Sam's question. Sam knew this but was angry at him anyway. "I asked you a question!" Sam snapped. She picked up Danny by his gray collar and up to her face, where she glared into his green eyes.

"Why were you laughing with Paulina?! Why were you even talking to her?! Were you flirting with her, or was she flirting with you?!" Sam asked. Danny looked at her nervously. "It was noth-" "Don't gimme that!! What happened!? Tell me EVERYTHING or I swear I will break your arm in half!" Sam growled. She held up her fist to his face. "Uh, it was no big deal really…….I was just looking around….and Paulina was walking my way…….she said hi and asked how I was doing…….." Danny said nervously. "What did you tell her?!" Sam asked.

"That….um… my back was aching after lifting a huge stone earlier……..and…..uh…she may have offered to massage it… and I MAY have……um…agreed….." Danny said as he then closed his eyes thinking that Sam was about to hurt him. He didn't feel anything and he opened one eye to see Sam staring at him, eyes filled with so much rage that it looked like there was fire, teeth gritted and she growled. "AGREED?!!?!" Sam shouted. "YOU AGREED TO LET PAULINA PUT HER HANDS ALL OVER YOU?!?! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND DANNY! IF YOU WANT A MASSAGE, THAT'S MY DEPARTMENT!!" Sam shouted with anger.

Danny closed his eyes again. He felt Sam tightly grab his right arm and throw him into the wall of Fenton Works. Danny slammed into the hard bricks and fell back to the ground. Danny slowly got up and put his hand on his head. "Ugh! Sam……..it was no big deal! She was just a friend….helping another friend." Danny explained. But Sam ignored him as she ran up and tackled him to the ground. "AAAAH!" Danny screamed as he looked up and saw Sam's fist coming down to his face.

Her fist finally came down and punched Danny right in the jaw. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. Sam sat up and pulled her fist back and punched Danny's gut. As soon as her fist touched his stomach, Danny sat up instantly and coughed and gasped for air. While he sat up, he saw Sam's fist came back around and punch him in his right cheek. Danny spit blood from his mouth as he gasped more for air. And before he could look again, Sam's fist came down to his right eye. Danny was hurting so bad that he didn't even feel the blood running down from his eye. While Danny was lying there, Sam stood up and kicked his gut more and more, letting anger take control of her body. Danny cried and cried as he begged her to stop but she wouldn't listen. Danny had tears running rapidly down his face. She kicked him over and Danny got on his hands and knees as he spit more and more blood from his mouth. He was hurting so bad that he fell back down to his stomach and blacked out.

Sam was about to punch him again until she took a good look at him. She looked at his eye, it was black, swollen and bleeding. She looked and saw the cuts and bruises on his face. Sam pulled back and gasped. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Danny!!! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!!" she sobbed. She picked up Danny's body and hugged him tightly, tears running down her face. "I can't believe I did this to you!! My poor Danny!" she sobbed some more. She cried on his body for a few minutes before he slowly awoke.

He slowly opened his green eyes, the right one he couldn't open all the way because it was so swollen. He heard the sound of crying and he looked down to see Sam. She looked up. "Danny! you're okay!" she said as happiness returned to her heart. Danny suddenly remembered what happened and his eyes got wide.

Sam stood up and offered her hand to him. Danny stared at it and started to back away. "Danny?" Sam said. She took a step forward to him as he backed up even more, shaking like a frightened little puppy. "Danny, I'm so sorry I did all that to you. And I promise it will never happen again!" Sam told him. Danny didn't respond, he backed away more and more until he finally stood up and jumped in the air to fly away. But he was so weak that he couldn't fly and fell right back down.

Sam ran over to help him. "Danny are you okay?" she asked. Once again Danny said nothing, he quickly got up and ran around the corner. "Danny wait!" Sam shouted as she ran after him. Danny quickly turned invisible so she wouldn't see him. Danny started to feel more pain returning to his body. He suddenly felt like he needed to gasp for air and his gut was killing him. He sat down, still staying invisible and let out a loud whine. Sam turned her head to the corner where he ran. Danny covered his mouth and looked to see that Sam was coming for him.

Danny tried once again to fly, he jumped into the air but he fell back down as he became visible again. Sam saw him lying on the ground and ran over to him. Danny couldn't find the energy to run away, all he could do was lay there and whine. Sam kneeled down to him with more tears in her eyes. She saw the tears running down Danny's face from all the pain he was in right now. She rubbed his chest as she kept saying: "It's gonna be okay Danny, you're gonna be fine."

Danny finally found some energy and tried to push Sam away. But all he could do was put his hands on her chest and push lightly. Sam knew what he was trying to do and gave him a little space, but she stayed on her knees to help comfort Danny. Danny was rolled over, back turned away from Sam, whining, shaking and covering his chest with his arms. Sam felt like she needed to help somehow. She put her hands on his shoulders and began to rub them. Danny suddenly let out a loud scream of pain. Sam instantly pulled back.

She pulled Danny's gray collar down to his back to see many scratches and scrapes from when she threw him against the wall. She pulled his collar back up and sat there. "Oh Danny all I want to do is help you! I swear that I never meant to hurt you like this!" Sam said. Danny couldn't even talk right now.

Suddenly, Danielle ran outside looking around. "Danny! Sam!" she called. Sam called back and Danielle ran around to corner to see Danny was hurt and rolled over and Sam was sitting next to him. "Danny!" she said with concern. She quickly ran over to him. "Danny, what happened to you?! What's wrong?" she asked. Danny couldn't respond. Danielle turned to Sam. "What happened to him?!" she asked. Sam didn't want to tell her. "It doesn't matter, we need to help him but he won't let me near him!" Sam said.

Danni looked at her suspiciously. "Why not?" Sam didn't respond. But Danni was still suspicious, she walked over to Danny and rubbed his chest. Danny didn't seem to whine as much now, Danni was actually comforting him. Danni stood up and looked at Sam angrily. "Did you hurt him?!" she asked. "Uh……what would give you that idea?" Sam asked feeling more and more nervous. "Because you said that he wouldn't let YOU near him, but he calms down when I help him." Danni answered. Sam sighed. "Yes okay? It……it was me." She admitted. Danni glared at her and she changed into Danni Phantom. Sam was getting a little scared. But instead of Danni hurting her, she picked up Danny carefully and flew him to a hospital.

"I'm sorry, but we are completely full of patients right now." The accountant told Danielle. "What?! But you NEED to help him, he's Danny Phantom!" Danielle said. "I'm sorry, but apparently, there were a lot of accidents in Elmerton, and Danny actually flew all the patients here." The accountant answered. Danni growled in frustration and she quickly flew out of the building with Danny still in her arms.

Danni flew him back to his house and down in the lab. Unfortunately she was still pretty weak and she fell through the floor and down to the lab, dropping Danny from her arms. "Kids, what happen to you?" Jack asked. Danni stood up and glared at Sam who made her way down to the lab and was sitting on the sofa again. Danni looked back at Jack. "Ghost invasion." She lied. "But I got the rest of them." She added. Maddie quickly ran over to Danny and picked him up. He was barely conscious, he couldn't move and his eyes were closed. She sat him on the sofa where he could rest as Sam got off to make room.

Maddie and Jack went right back to helping Valerie and her dad. Danni changed back into her human form and walked over to see how they were doing. Valerie's eyes suddenly started to blink open. She felt terrible and looked around to see the Fentons and their lab. "Fenton? Wh-what happened?" she asked. She looked to see Danielle. "Hey, you-your that Ghost-Girl who I helped rescue from Vlad. Danni Phantom right?" she asked as she gave her a weak smile. "Wow, I can't believe you remember me." Danni responded.

"But are you okay? You and your dad took a nasty blow from Vlad." Danni asked. Valerie's eyes then got wide. "Daddy!" she said with concern as she sat up. "Relax, your dad is right here." Danni said as she pointed to Mr. Gray sitting unconscious in a chair. Valerie relaxed and changed out of her fancy suit with a press of a button. She got up and walked to the sofa to see Danny, blood on his face, black eye, breathing hard and whining. "Danny! Are you okay?!" Valerie asked in concern. "He can't talk right now, he's in too much pain." Danni said as she shot an angry glare at Sam.

"How did he get so hurt like this?" Valerie asked. Danni stared at Sam. "Yeah Sam, how DID he get so hurt like this?" Danielle asked trying to get Sam to admit it was her. Sam was so guilty that she had no other choice. "Alright, alright! It……..it was me. I hurt Danny…….it wasn't a ghost invasion." Sam said as she looked to the ground. Everyone gasped. "Sam…….why?" Jazz asked. "I let my anger get the best of me." Sam answered. "I was only mad at him because he was talking to Paulina, and he let her give him massages, he's being so nice to her……….." Sam added.

Maddie sighed in disappointment. "Sam, I think you need to go." She said as she pointed to the way out. Sam looked to the floor in shame and walked out. Maddie then got a washcloth and wiped the blood from Danny's face. Danny was feeling a little better, but still terrible. Being kicked and punched in the gut over and over again can take a lot out of you.

Danny started to open his eyes. It was already dawn of July 2nd. He looked and saw Danielle, Valerie and Jazz staring at him. "Hey Little Brother, are you feeling any better?" Jazz asked. Danny didn't speak, he was still in shock after Sam had beaten on him. He was about to push himself up but when he tried, his wrists started to hurt really bad and he plopped back down. "You can relax Danny, Sam is gone." Danielle said. Danny stared at her, as she stared back, wishing he would say something, anything.

Danny and Danni's ghost senses suddenly went off as the blue wisp rose from each of their mouths. Danny tried once again to get up. He was shaking so much that he could hardly keep his balance when he made it to his feet. "Danny wait! You can't go and fight ghosts right now! Danielle can handle it." Jazz said. Danny finally spoke. "N-not if…….if it's Vlad." Danny responded. Danni changed into her ghost form and stood in front of Danny. "Are you sure you're ready to fight again? Because whatever it is I can hand- AAAH!" Danielle screamed as they saw Vlad phase through the lab walls and grab her and phase back out. "D-Danielle!" Danny shouted.

Danny jumped in the air with the little energy he had and tried to fly. He was finally floating again but he couldn't move very fast, plus he was shaky for he was so weak. He suddenly turned intangible and phased through the walls and into the sky. He didn't see Vlad or Danielle anywhere. But he knew that he would take Danni to the ghost-zone so he phased back into the lab and opened the Fenton Portal. "Wait Danny, you can't go in there on your own. I'm coming with you!" Valerie said.

Danny didn't say anything but she took it as a yes. She quickly changed into her fancy black and red suit and was about to head into the Ghost-zone until she realized that her hover-craft was missing. "Oh that's right, it crashed and fell apart." She said. Danny headed into the portal without her. He floated through the zone and looked all around but couldn't see anyone. He was about to turn around when a ghost-ray was fired at him. Danny fell down onto one of the floating platforms of the ghost-zone. Danny sat up and looked to see that there happen to be a lot of things that looked like ghostly flowers.

"I've never seen this platform of the Ghost-zone before." Danny said to himself. Danny looked up to that it was Vlad who had fired at him. "I told you I'd find a way to use your weakness against you!" Vlad said with an evil smile on his face. "What are you talking about Plasmius? And where is Danni?" Danny asked as he got up to his feet. Vlad didn't answer Danny's question about Danielle. "I'm talking about where you're standing right now!" Vlad shouted.

Danny looked to the ground where the ghostly flowers were. They didn't even move. "Oh yeah, real terrifying." Danny said in his sarcastic tone. Danny jumped into the air and started flying full-speed towards Plasmius. Vlad used his ghost powers to form a big pink shield. Danny ran into it and fell a little ways. "Foolish boy, do you actually think you can beat me? I trust that Danielle has told you about my new, upgrade!" Vlad said as he laughed an evil laugh.

"Yeah, she told me about it, but how did you get a ghostly wail? Th-that's MY power!" Danny said. "Well now it's MY power!" Vlad said. Vlad then backed up and took a deep breath. Danny gasped. Danny then took a deep breath as he thought quickly. Then at the same time, they both unleashed a ghostly wail at each other. The pink waves coming from Vlad as green waves came from Danny. They were about neck in neck when Vlad's wail started to become more powerful. The pink sound waves were pushing back Danny's. Danny was already feeling exhausted.

Vlad's wail reached Danny, canceling out his. Danny flew in the opposite direction and landed on the same ghost-zone platform. The ghostly flowers started to glow and wiggle. Danny looked at them strangely, wondering what they were doing. Then two huge flowers grabbed Danny's arms. Danny gasped. "W-What are these things?" Danny asked as he got more and more frustrated. A couple of the flowers slithered up to him and grew their ghostly petals extra long.

Vlad snapped his fingers and the petals started to wiggle. Danny was still confused. "What are they doing? What are they for that matter?" he thought. The flowers suddenly lay their wiggling petals on Danny's body, starting at his waist. Danny suddenly knew what they were doing and didn't like it one bit. Danny tossed and turned as he tried to get free of the flowers, also trying to hold in laughter so he doesn't get even weaker. The petals moved faster and Danny's teeth were clenched, struggling more and more to get free, but it was no good.

Vlad enjoyed seeing his arch enemy facing his deepest fear. The petals moved as fast as they could and Danny was now snickering. As soon as two more came up and wiggled around his armpits he burst out laughing. Danny tried more and more to get free, but was being weakened more and more every passing second. Vlad was now satisfied and flew off to destroy the Fentons. Danny stayed there laughing his head off and sweat running down his face.

Suddenly he heard a whooshing sound and the plants stopped. Danny looked and saw Valerie on her hover-craft. She shot out bombs of plant poison and the plants keeping Danny restrained drooped and died. Danny stood up and looked at Valerie. "I thought your hover craft was destroyed." He said. "I got a spare." Valerie answered with a smile. "We have to find Danni. Use that tracking device built in your wrist to find her." Danny said. Valerie opened up the computer tracking device and typed in Danni Phantom on the small keyboard. A little dot flashed saying she was at Vlad's. They both took off until they found the portal to Vlad's lab.

They heard mumbling somewhere in the lab. Danny and Valerie turned to see Danielle, she had been gagged and strapped down with ghost-proof cuffs. She was trying to talk through the cloth across her mouth. Danny untied the cloth and unlocked Danni. "Thanks guys. I don't know what's going on with Vlad. I don't know why he brought me here or anything." She said as she got off the table. "Let's just go back." Danny said. They all headed for the portal until it suddenly slammed shut. Danny and Danni pounded on the door with their fists, but all anyone could here was a *ding* and an "OW!" from each of them as they each held their bruised fists. Valerie tried to blast it but still nothing worked.

"Let's try the door." Danni suggested. They all ran to the front door of Vlad's mansion. They each took one step out and they all screamed with pain. "What the heck?!" Danny said. He put his hand out and something zapped him again as he screamed with pain. "Isn't it obvious, Vlad fixed the ghost shield so it works on ghosts AND humans." Danni said. Danny flew up into the air and phased through the ceiling and was barely outside when he screamed with pain as he was zapped for the third time. He fell back down to the ground with a loud crash. "Uh, I'm pretty sure that if there's a shield around the front door, there's one around the whole house." Valerie said in a sarcastic tone. Danny looked at her with an annoyed face.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Danny asked. Both of the girls shrugged their shoulders. "Now I know why Vlad brought me here, he wanted to trap us all so we can't stop him from doing who knows what?!" Danni said in fear and frustration. Danny suddenly had an idea. They all went back to Vlad's lab. Their was a giant computerized device that activated the ghost portal. He tried to unlock it but it said it needed a password. Danny got a pathetic look on his face typed in "Maddie Masters". To his surprise, it didn't work.

Danny then told the other two to back up and cover their ears. Danni and Valerie did as he said. Danny took a deep breath and unleashed a ghostly wail at the machine. The wail rocked the house and it pounded Danni and Valerie's eardrums. The machine then began to spark and explode with loud booms echoing the room like thunder. Danny stopped the wail and ran back to Valerie and Danni. He quickly tackled them to the ground before the machine completely exploded like a volcano. The loud cracks and booms thundered through the rooms and rocked the house as plaster and wood began falling from the ceiling. Danny quickly turned them all intangible right before a giant plank of wood hit where they were.

Smoke was coming from the machine and bright flashes of light blinded Danny when he tried to look. It thundered a few more times until it ended with the loudest boom yet. The machine started to hiss and whine now. Danny looked back to see that it had completely been trashed. He turned Danni and Valerie back to normal as he laid on top of them, he felt Danni shaking with fear. He looked and saw her eyes were wide. He couldn't help but snicker at that. Danni didn't find this funny at all, out of anger she threw a punch at Danny's stomach.

Danny instantly stopped and covered his stomach, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. "I wasn't laughing at your reaction." He lied as he looked at Danni's angry face. Danny started to smile and laugh again as he pictured her face in his head. "Can't even say it with a straight face." he laughed. Danni threw another punch at his stomach as he instantly stopped again. Valerie got up. "Knock it off Danny! We're in a crisis here!" she said. Danny and Danni both got up too. "The Ghost portal should've opened or something when the generator broke." Danny said. "Well it didn't!" Valerie said pointing to the ghost portal, still shut.

"And now that you've broken the generator, there's no possible way to open it! we could've at least tried another password!" Danni said angrily as she and Valerie both stared at Danny angrily. Danny thought. "Well maybe it was hooked up to the ghost shield too. Maybe the shield is gone now!" Danny said. The trio headed back to the front door and took a step out. They all suddenly screamed louder with more and more heart stopping pain. They all fell to the ground with burn marks all over their faces and bodies.

They all got up again and Danni and Valerie growled at Danny angrily. "Well, it was worth a shot." Danny defended. Danni and Valerie were about to pulverize him until they heard loud beeping noises. "Ghost shield shut down." Said a robotic voice. They all turned to see Sam standing there and holding Tucker's PDA. "Tucker taught me how to use this thing to cut off security systems before he left." She explained. Danni and Valerie looked at her with joy in their eyes. "Thanks Manson." Valerie said. She and Danni then took off for Amity Park.

Sam turned to see Danny on the ground staring at her. "C'mon Danny, how long are you going to be scared of me like this? I told you, I never meant to hurt you." She said. Danny said nothing, he covered his black eye that Sam gave him. Sam walked up to him. Danny closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect. He didn't hear or feel anything, he opened one eye and saw Sam holding her hand out to him to help him up. Danny stared at it at first. He slowly lifted his hand and took it. Sam smiled as she helped him up to his feet. "Now Danny, I need to know that you trust me. I don't want to hurt you anymore, and I don't want you to think I do." She said quietly as she stared into his bright green eyes. Danny was quiet at first. "…….I…I….I don't know…….I…mean….how can I….." he stuttered. Sam interrupted him and grabbed his shoulders. "Danny, I love you!" she said as she jumped up to him and gave him a great big kiss.

Danny was completely surprised. He didn't know whether if he should push her away or kiss back. Danny didn't give it a second thought, he hugged her tightly to his body and kissed her right back. Sam loved that Danny trusted her again. But then Danny pushed away. Eyes wide and a surprised expression. "Sam……...I….I have feelings for you too……but…..I….think we need to break up." Danny said. Sam's eyes got wide. "W-w-why?" she asked. "Because, I still don't trust you. I don't want to get hurt again." Danny answered pointing to his black eye.

Sam suddenly had tears in her eyes. "But Danny……." she started. Danny got a sad look on his face too. But he suddenly remembered that he had a job to do and a family to save. He quickly jumped into the air and took off for Amity Park without saying another word to Sam. Sam watched him fly away. Her depression turned into anger and the next thing she knew, she was screaming for him. "FINE! I-I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND SMOOCH PAULINA SINCE YOU TWO GET ALONG SO GREAT?!?!?!" she yelled with terrible rage in her voice. She stood there, looking in the direction Danny flew, eyes red and burning with rage as she growled.

It was already morning of July 3rd Danny was back in Amity Park. He phased through the walls of the lab to see that his parents were helping Mr. Gray, who was finally woken and had a terrible headache. He saw Valerie was squeezing him with a smile on her face, thankful to see he was alright. Danni and Jazz were sitting on the sofa. "Have you guys been here all day?" Danny asked. "Yup." Jazz answered with a bored expression on her face. "Where is Vlad? Did you find him?" Danny asked Danielle. "Nope." She answered.

But then she and Danny gasped as the blue wisps rose from each of their mouths. "Well I think we're about to." Danny said. Danni got up and in a lazy voice said: "*sigh* goin' ghost." She transformed into Danni Phantom and laid back down on the couch. "What's the matter with you?" Danny asked. "I'm just….tired." she answered. "Well could you be tired later? We're about to face a ghost attack!" Danny asked. Danni sighed in frustration and stood back up. They both flew out of the building and didn't see anything. "There's nothing to face, can I go back now?" she asked. Danny was annoyed by this but then realized he had been up for over 24 hours and was tired. He nodded and they both phased back into the lab.

They both sat on the couch. "By the way Danny, where's Sam?" Danni asked. Danny then started to think about her, how he had broken her heart. Danny got up and took off once again. He flew back to Wisconsin where he had left her, he was sure that she wasn't there anymore though, after all, she had taken the Specter Speeder and was probably on her way to Amity Park right now.

Suddenly, a ray shot out of nowhere and hit Danny from behind, sending him plummeting to the ground. Danny looked up to see it was Vlad who had hit him. Vlad floated there with the evil smile he usually wore on his face. "Ah Daniel, I see you've gotten free of my ghostly plants, AND my ghost shield!" he snarled. Danny didn't respond. He stood there, glaring at Vlad as he suddenly disappeared. Vlad gasped. Danny then reappeared behind Vlad and fired his ghost-ray from behind, this time sending Vlad plummeting to the earth. He stood back up with the evil grin still on his face. "Sneak attack, very good Daniel. You're getting more like me with every battle!" he said, knowing that it would tick Danny off.

Danny got really angry and shot more ghost-rays at Vlad. Vlad turned intangible and the rays went right through him. Vlad started flying towards Danny at full speed when a ray suddenly shot out of nowhere and zapped him. Vlad yelled with enormous pain until the ray finally stopped, Vlad was left floating there with burn marks all over his suit and steam coming from his toasted body. Danny quickly captured Vlad in the thermos and locked it. He smiled at Sam as a thanks for the save, but Sam stared at him angrily.

Danny knew she was still angry and didn't want to get caught up in another fight with her. He started flying back for Amity Park, but Sam wasn't going to let Danny get away that easily. She started to follow him, which made Danny really uncomfortable. He started to fly faster, as did she. She reached out of the door and got out a Fenton Thermos. Danny saw it and started to fly as fast as he could. Sam pulled the top off the thermos and the streams of vacuum-like power shot at Danny. Danny got caught in the streams and was being pulled into the thermos. "AAAAAAH!" he shouted as he was pulled all the way into the thermos. Sam put the top back on and locked it. She still had rage in her eyes as she flew back to Amity Park.

She parked to Specter Speeder outside Danny's house. She got out the thermos and opened it, letting Danny free. Danny looked at her face, terribly angry as she was growling. Danny quickly changed his legs into a ghostly-tail and began to fly off. But Sam grabbed the end of his tail and slammed him into the ground as his tail changed back into legs. Danny sat on the ground, looking up at Sam in fear. He began to scoot away a little, but each time he did, Sam would take another step forward. "Sam wait! Y-you said you were never going to hurt me again!!" he said as he closed his eyes. Sam said nothing, but she grabbed the back of Danny's collar and drew him up to her face.

She held up her fist in the air. Danny closed his eyes again thinking she was about to punch him again. Her fist came down, but not to his body or face. Danny opened his eyes to see Sam holding the class ring in her hand. Danny stared at it as he looked back at Sam. "You forgot something." She said as she handed him the ring and seemed to calm down. "Y-y-you mean, you're not mad?" Danny asked as Sam let go of his collar and he took the ring. "No." she answered as she smiled. Danny smiled back, he was so relieved.

Suddenly, Sam's boot hit Danny's shin. "YOW!" he shouted as he fell to the ground and hugged his leg. "Well, maybe just a little." She answered. Then while he was down, she kicked his side, feeling the anger drain out of her. Then she kicked the back of his legs. "Or maybe just a lot!" she said. Danny got up before Sam could hurt him again. "That's it!" he shouted in anger. He then grasped Sam's throat with one hand and pinned he against the wall. "I am NOT going to let you kick me around just because you're angry!" he shouted. Sam was scared now, she struggled to get free of Danny's grip.

She kicked his face really hard with her boot as he fell down and released his grip on Sam. Danny looked up at Sam in anger, blood was running from his nose where Sam kicked. Danny growled as he lunged at Sam. He shot ghost-rays at her, but she saw them coming and ducked down where the ray couldn't hit her. Danny shot another ray, this time hitting Sam and making her fall to the ground. She looked up with tears in her eyes, but still incredibly mad. Danny saw the blood running down her arm where he hit her. Sam was at Danny's feet, she saw that and kicked her feet across, making Danny trip and fall to the ground. Sam quickly crawled on top of him and sat on his back.

"So, tickling is your weakness huh?!" she shouted. Danny's eyes got wide when he heard that. "I see that it ISN'T pain, and never was!" Sam continued. Without giving Danny a warning, she started to scribbled her fingers across Danny's shoulders. Danny burst out laughing. He tried to roll over but Sam was pretty strong. She continued to tickle all over the back of shi shoulders as he kept laughing and trying to get away. Sam suddenly felt better. "Well, well, well, I think I found a new way to get rid of my anger!" she said. Danny reached back and grabbed Sam's wrist. He threw her off his back and smack into the wall.

Danny stood up, shaking. "Yeah? Me too!" he said. Sam dropped to the ground and she looked up with anger back in her eyes. Danny stood there growling at her, as she did to him. Sam was about to run up to Danny and give it to him before she took a good look at what was going on. She stood up straight and looked at the cuts and bruises all over his face, and the tears in his suit. She looked all over her arms and felt her face, it stung bad. "Danny wait! What are we doing?" she asked. Danny stood up straight and glared at her. "What do you mean?" he growled. "I mean, look at us. We're best friends and we're fighting each other to the death." She answered. Danny took a good look as well and realized she was right.

"Look, we obviously need a new way to solve our anger, unless we wanna end up killing each other." She said as she walked up to him. Danny sighed. "You're right Sam." Sam smiled at Danny as she held her arm. "And besides, I still need someone to cheer me on at the karaoke contest." She said. "Y-you signed up?" Danny asked. Sam nodded. "And I'm still really stage fright………unless you're there to support me." She said. Danny smiled and nodded. "I will be." He answered. They both hugged each other for 2 seconds until they pushed apart yelling "OW,OW!" Unfortunately, the cuts on their arms and faces stung really bad if they touched anything, and hugging didn't exactly help.

Danny and Sam climbed into the Specter Speeder and took off for Amity Park, both were very sleepy, after all, they've been up for three straight days. They parked outside of Danny's house as they both went down into the basement. "Danny, Sam what happened to you?!" Maddie asked with great concern. "Uh…..Vlad happened." Danny answered. Danny and Sam both walked to the sofa and fell asleep. Danni and Jazz looked at them, then at each other. "Man, they took quite a beating." Danni said. "No kidding, they both have cuts and bruises all over." Jazz agreed.

It was morning of July 4th and Danny and Sam still weren't awake yet. Jazz, Danni, Valerie, her dad, Jack and Maddie all fell asleep during the night too. They were all up right now and Maddie was upstairs making breakfast. The smell of frying bacon leaked down into the lab and Danny woke up instantly as he smelled it. he looked and saw he was still in his ghost form and changed back into Danny Fenton before he woke Sam and headed upstairs.

"Hey, where's Valerie and her dad?" Danny asked as they sat down at the table with Danni, Jazz and Jack. "I think they said something about staying at a relative's until their apartment is built." Jazz answered. Maddie brought eggs, waffles, bacon and toast to the table as everyone dove in. Especially Danni, she was so hungry. She pretty much lives like an animal, forced to find her own food.

"So Sam…" Danny started. "What song are you gonna sing?" he asked. Sam shrugged her shoulders. "You're signing up for the karaoke contest? I heard that Paulina is too. I've heard people all over town say how good she is." Jazz said. Danny kicked her leg. "PLEASE, don't help." He whispered. Sam dropped her fork on the plate. "Paulina? She's joining?" Sam asked. "It's no big deal Sam. You are gonna beat her and win!" Danny said. Sam still wasn't so sure about joining now that Paulina was in.

Later that day, Danny, Danni and Sam were all walking down to the beach where they were throwing a big 4th of July party. Once it got dark out, they were gonna start the karaoke contest, but dark was hours away. Danni went to the tables and looked at all the delicious food they had out. Danny and Sam left her there as they took a walk along the long, white soft and sandy beach. Danny and Sam looked at the beautiful rays of sunshine reflecting in the water.

Danny and Sam smiled at each other. Then they both turned away and blushed when they knew they weren't supposed to like-like each other anymore. Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off. Danny changed back into Danny Phantom and looked around. He didn't see anything but he heard a familiar shout-out. "Beware!" Danny got a pathetic look on his face as he turned around and saw the Box Ghost. "*sigh* what are you doing here?" Danny asked. "I am The Box Ghost! I am here to make you tremble beneath the shipments of President's Day decorations!" The Box Ghost shouted. His hands started to glow green as the boxes around the beach began to raise, also glowing green.

The Box Ghost threw the boxes at Danny. All Danny did was turn intangible as the boxes went right through him. "Is that it?" Danny asked. The Box Ghost began to laugh his evil laugh. "YOU might be able to dodge the decorations, but who is gonna save HER from all of the explosives?!" He shouted as he pointed to Sam. There were fireworks inside the boxes and were headed right for her. Danny's eyes got wide. "SAM!" he shouted.

Danny quickly flew as fast as he could to get to Sam as his legs formed into a Ghost's tail. The Box Ghost quickly grabbed his tail and threw him to the ground, making his tail form back into legs. Danny got up and gasped as the fireworks hit Sam and exploded as a huge fire burst out. Danny immediately captured the Box Ghost and ran to the fire. "SAM?!" he shouted. Danny walked through the fire as he coughed when he breathed in the smoke. His clothes were being burnt and scorched as he looked all around for Sam. His clothes kept catching fire as he would quickly turn intangible as the flames on his suit dropped to the ground. He tried to stay intangible through the whole fire but he was weak from breathing in all the smoke.

"SAM?!?!?! *cough cough* W-WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" he yelled. Danny got no response. He continued to look but it was hard as the smoke burned his eyes. Danny was coughing so much and was so weak that he felt like he was about to pass out. His was already on his hands and knees when he looked and saw Sam's body laying on the ground. Danny squinted as the smoke burned his eyes more. He managed to get to his feet and walk through the fire and get to Sam. Still coughing and gasping, he picked up Sam over his shoulder and ran back until he was out of the fire. He ran out and dropped to the ground coughing and gasping. He looked and saw Sam's body had been scorched as well.

Danny suddenly heard sirens getting closer and closer to the area. An ambulance and a fire truck both pulled up. The fire men got the hoses and sprayed the fire out. The ambulances quickly pulled up as the two paramedics got out and began to nurture Sam. Danny was still lying on the ground when another one came and gave him a mask and helped him up to his feet. Danny breathed into the mask as he began to feel less weak. Danni then ran over with a worried look on her face. "Danny! What happened?!" she asked in great concern.

Danny removed the mask and answered. "The Box Ghost happened." Danni looked at him strangely. "THAT joke caused THIS MUCH damage?" she asked. Danny put the mask back on as he nodded. Danni noticed that some of Danny's suit had rips and tears in it when the fire burnt through. She also noticed that his hair was on fire as a little ember sat on the top of his head. She quickly put it out for him as she touched the ember between her finger and thumb.

A paramedic walked over to Danny and Danni, who were now sitting back down. Danny didn't see him because he was rubbing his eyes from all the smoke. Danni saw him and tapped Danny's shoulder. He looked and she pointed to the paramedic. Danny stood up and took off his mask. "I-is she……ok?" Danny asked, he was shaking in fear that he was going to lose his best friend. The paramedic nodded and said that she was better and was conscious again. The tension in Danny's shoulders relaxed as he let out a sigh of relief.

The paramedic walked away as Danny saw Sam walking over to him. She was really weak and tired. Danny didn't care, he ran right over and hugged her tightly. "Sam! You're ok! How are you feeling?" he asked as he let go. Sam didn't say anything, all she did was smile and nod. Danny carried Sam back to his house with Danielle flying by his side, he was a little shaky and weak from the fire. Sam knew he was tired and she said he could take a brake if he wanted. At first Danny said no but then later on he had no choice. Danny flew down to the ground and let Sam down. He laid back against a tree and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he dozed off and fell asleep.

Danny blinked his eyes open shortly after to see that the sun was setting against the horizon. Danny saw Sam standing there and waiting for him with Danni. She offered her hand as Danny took it. Sam helped him up and smiled at him. "It's time." She said. "For what?" Danny asked. "The karaoke contest. And I need a ride over there." She said. Danny suddenly remembered. He picked Sam up in his arms and he jumped in the air and headed for the beach with Danni again, by his side.

The beach was packed and there was a huge stage and everything. It was now dark and people were all standing at the stage cheering. Lights were set up and there were fireplaces lit surrounding the stage. It was really beautiful. Danny set Sam down behind the stage. Danni ran off to eat some more of the food that was out. Sam was signed up to go after Paulina and was freaking out. "Wait! I don't even know what song I'm gonna sing!" she said. Danny thought for a moment. "How about Kerosine?" he suggested. Sam then smiled and nodded. "Thanks Danny!" she said.

Paulina walked up on stage and grabbed the mike. The music began to play and she started.

"I got miles of trouble, spreadin' far and wide……..bills on the table getting' higher and higher, they just keep on comin' there ain't no end in siiiiiight. I'm just holdin' on tiiiiight. I got someone who loves me, more than words can say. And I'm thankful for that, each and everyday. And if I, count on my blessings I get a SMILE ON MY FAAAAAaaaace! Still it's hard to find faaaaaaaaate." She sang. The music got louder and faster as Dash came on stage and sang backup for her. "But if you can look in my eyes! And tell me we'll be alright! If you promise never to leeeeeaaave. You just might make me believe." They sang.

Everyone was really impressed. Paulina had such a beautiful voice. Danny knew that too, but tried to keep Sam in the spirit. "Uh….Don't worry Sam. Y-you can beat her." He said. "I'm doomed." She said. As soon as Paulina and Dash were done, everyone clapped and cheered really loud. Sam had butterflies in her stomach, knowing that she was up next. Paulina and Dash stepped off stage and they announced Sam Manson.

Sam was shaking and couldn't move. Danny tried to make her go. "C'mon Sam. You can do this. I'll be right here cheering you on." He said as he grabbed her shoulders and walked her to the steps of the stage. Sam then walked on stage and looked at the thousands of people watching her. She grabbed the mike and adjusted it. She took a deep breath as the music suddenly started. She looked scared. She looked and saw Danny behind the stage and giving her a thumbs up. Sam took another deep breath and looked back at the crowd, feeling more confident.

The little T.V screen in front of her began the words to Kerosine. Sam began. "I'm waitin' on the sun to set 'cuase yesterday ain't over yet! I started smokin' cigarettes, there's nothin' else to do I guess. Dusty roads aren't made for walkin', spinning tires ain't made for stoppin'!" she sang. Sam kept looking back at Danny who was smiling and kept giving her a thumbs up. She felt more confident when she saw that.

She continued to sing as Danny hung around behind the stage where nobody could see him. He didn't see Paulina sneaking up on him. Paulina had an evil smile on her face with a huge jar filled with big and small spiders. "Who would've thought that being ticklish could come in handy someday?" She said to herself.

She quietly snuck up behind Danny, who was watching Sam around the corner. Paulina gently opened his gray collar. She then quickly dumped the entire jar of spiders down his shirt. Danny instantly felt something weird in his shirt. "What the heck?!" he said. He turned his head and saw Paulina holding the empty jar to his collar. She held a spider to his face. "AAAH!" he shrieked. Paulina laughed. "That never gets old." She said. The spiders in Danny's shirt began to crawl all around. Danny fell to the ground laughing super hard and rolling over. Paulina quickly ran off, leaving Danny rolling on the ground laughing.

The spiders crawled everywhere. All over his stomach, his ribs, his sides, his armpits, his arms, wrists, hands, fingers, chest, neck, back, shoulders, spine and Danny could absolutely NOT take it at ALL. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! P-PAULINAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GET THESE THINGS OUT OF MEHEHEHEHE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He shrieked. Paulina never came though. She was on the other side of the stage holding the jar and peeking around the corner to see Danny laughing his head off. She giggled at his tortured face.

Spiders began to slip down his pants and were crawling all over his waist, his knees, his shins, the back of this knees and shins and the rest of his legs. Danny laughed even harder. He wrapped his upper body in his hands but it didn't do any good. He even gripped his hands to crush the spiders in his gloves but they were so small that the pressure under his grip didn't do anything. "AHAHAHAHA!!!! PAULINAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! STOHAHAHAHAHAP!!!!" he called. Paulina still didn't come.

Tears were rolling down poor Danny's face. It spiders tiny legs crawling everywhere on his body tickled so much. Spider slipped under Danny's boots and were crawling all over his feet. His ankles, his toes, between the toes, his soles, his heels, the top of his feet and the sides. Danny couldn't even sit up anymore. He was laughing way too hard. More and more tears ran down Danny's face. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! M-MAKE IT STOHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!!!!! PLEHEHEHEASE PAULINA!!!!!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I CA- I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Danny yelled.

While Sam was singing, everyone heard the sound of laughing. Everyone looked behind the stage and saw Danny laughing his head off. Sam continued to sing because she couldn't hear what was going on, plus her eyes were closed. Everyone started laughing at Danny. Sam opened her eyes to the sound of laughing. She stopped singing and looked at the crowd, big smiles on their faces and taunting. Sam thought they were laughing at HER. She suddenly got tears in her eyes and ran off stage crying.

Paulina watched the Goth girl run off weeping. "Misson accomplished." She said to herself. Paulina then whistled for her spiders and called something in Spanish. "regrese ahora arenas!" she called. Suddenly the spiders in Danny's clothes stopped for a moment and all crawled upward towards his collar. Danny continued to laugh as they crawled past his most ticklish spot (his neck). He continued to laugh until all the spiders were out and crawled back into Paulina's jar. She put the lid on and walked away.

Danny laid on the ground smiling, eyes closed and breathing hard. Danny opened his eyes and got up, no longer smiling. His eyes got wide as he saw everyone looking at him and snickering. Now Danny was the one who was stage fright. "Uh……heh, about what you just saw……..let's never speak of that ok?" he said to the crowd. Danny then ran off to find Sam.

He found her sitting up against a tree truck and crying. "Sam? What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him with her terribly sad eyes. "Oh Danny! *sniff* I never should've done this!" she said as she covered her face. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Everyone was laughing at me! I never should've signed up! I should've just…….just….died!" she said with both depression and anger. Danny sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Laughing at YOU?" he asked. She sniffled and nodded. Danny thought for a moment until it finally hit him. "That's why Paulina did that!" he said to himself.

"What was that?" Sam asked. Danny took a deep breath. "They weren't laughing at YOU, Sam. They were laughing at me." He said. Sam's eyes got wide. "W-why? What happened?" she asked. Danny got an angry look on his face. "Paulina happened." He answered. Sam's eyes got bigger. "What did she do?" she asked. "She, uh……..dumped spiders down my shirt." He answered. "So?" she asked. Danny just looked at her. And then Sam knew what it meant. "Oh." She said.

Sam got extremely mad. Her face was red and it looked like she had fangs for teeth. She stood up with her hands in a fist as she kept repeating: "I'm' gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her!" Danny stood up too. "Sam…." He started but Sam interrupted him. "I'M GONNA KILL HER!!!" she yelled. Danny grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sam, you're not gonna kill her. You're gonna go back on that stage and prove that YOU are better than she is." He said. Sam calmed down.

"But…..after what happened…….I don't think I can." She said. Danny stared into her eyes. "But you CAN." He said with a smile. "I KNOW you can, and I KNOW you will!" he said. Sam stared into his eyes where she saw hope. She then smiled and took a deep breath. "ok." She whispered. She walked back on stage and grabbed the mike. Danny hid behind the stage again. Sam was confident this time. The music started and she had a lot more feeling in her notes. Danny listened. "I've never heard her sing like that before!" he thought.

He didn't see Paulina sneaking up on him again. "So that little Goth geek thinks she can just come back, does she? Well she won't want to after round two." She said to herself. She snuck up behind Danny again and gently opened his collar. Danny instantly turned around and grabbed Paulina's wrist. He stared at her angrily. "You're lucky I saved you from sudden death." He said. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "You have no idea what Sam would've done to you if I hadn't calmed her down." He answered. He got in Paulina's face. "And if you hurt Sam, then you hurt me. And if you hurt me…….that's NEVER a good thing for you." He growled. Danny released his grip on Paulina. "Ok jeez!" she said.

Danny leaned into her face. "Now get out!" he sneered. Paulina turned around as if she was going to walk away. Danny then turned back around to watch Sam. Paulina quickly ran up to Danny and dumped the spiders down his shirt again. Danny instantly turned around and glared at Paulina. Then Danny's lip started to quiver and the corners of his mouth started to twitch upward. Paulina smiled evilly. "I'm not gonna lose this contest to some Goth geek!" she said. Danny tried his best to hold in his laughter for he didn't want people to laugh again.

Danny couldn't hold his laughter as he started snickering. Paulina picked him up over her head. "Now go out there and make a fool of yourself and your friend!" she said. She threw Danny into the air. Sam was still singing and holding her arms out when Danny landed in them. Sam's eyes got wide when she saw him laughing again. Sam continued to sing anyway. She got Danny to his feet and began to dance with him. She spun Danny around and spiders were flinging out of his suit with almost every dance move. Pretty soon, Danny's suit was completely clear of spiders. He then began to participate in the dancing as Sam continued to sing.

Sam was finally done singing as Danny ended the dance with a dip. He and Sam stared into each others eyes. Their faces both got closer to each other until they both closed their eyes and kissed. Sam pulled Danny's head tighter to her face. she rustled his hair as they made out. Kissing over and over again. The crowd stood up, clapping and cheering. Danny and Sam both pulled away once they realized what they were doing. Their eyes were both wide and mouths gaping open. Danny dropped Sam as she fell to the ground. "OW!" she yelled. "Oh uh sorry." Danny said as he helped her back up. They were both speechless again. Until Danny spoke up. "Uh……we're still broken up right?" he asked. Sam nodded really fast. "Definitely." She answered.

Danny then dipped her again as they continued to make out. Sam rustled through Danny's silky white hair more and more. Danni ran over as the audience was leaving. "What did I miss?" she asked. Then she looked at Danny and Sam. Her mouth gaped open and eyes wide. Danni walked over to them and snapped her fingers in their face. Danny and Sam both pulled apart again. "Um….ok, can you please tell me…..WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" she asked. Danny and Sam both blushed. "N-nothing." They both answered at the same time. "Didn't look like nothing. That was sick!" Danni said. "What's so sick about kissing?" Danny asked as he was getting really annoyed. "When it's with the tongue which is exactly what you were doing!" she answered.

"Sh-shouldn't you be clearing the dessert table or something?" Danny asked Danni. "No." she answered. They three looked to see Paulina picking up her spiders and putting them in the jar. Sam growled at the sight of Paulina. "Sam, let it go." Danny said. "Remember Danny, she put spiders down your shirt three times!" she said. Danny then got angry too. "She must pay!" he growled. Sam walked over to Paulina, growling. She tapped her shoulder as she stood up and turned around to Sam. "What do you want?" she asked. Sam pounded her fist into her other hand. "Smashing a very dirty, creepy, shallow spider!" she answered. Paulina backed up but Sam took another step forward. Paulina fell to the ground and looked up at Sam in fear. Sam's fist came down to Paulina's eye.

Danny got a disturbed face when he saw that. "Is that what happened to me?!" he asked himself. Paulina covered her black, swollen eye. Sam stood above, looking down at Paulina angrily. "Now get out!!!" she growled. Paulina quickly struggled to get up and ran off. Sam walked back to Danny, smiling. "That felt good." She said. Danny, Danni and Sam all went back to Fenton Works. "Well Danny, Sam, I guess this is goodbye, for now. I needed a vacation and now I'm feeling a lot better." Danni said. "Just be safe." Danny said. "Don't worry about me Danny. If I need help, I'll know where to come." She said with a smile. She jumped into the air and flew away.

"That reminds me Danny, what are you gonna do with Vlad? He's still inside the thermos." Sam asked. "I guess he'll just have to live the rest of his life in there." Danny said, feeling smart. Sam smiled. It had been a good 4th of July.


End file.
